1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a mounting structure for a vehicle height sensor which is used for monitoring vehicular height level. More specifically, the invention relates to a mounting structure for a vehicle height sensor for accurately and conveniently mounting the sensor on a vehicle body.
2. Description of the Background Art
In the recent years, various vehicular height regulator systems or vehicular height control systems have been developed for regulating vehicle body attitude. For example, one of the vehicle height control system has been disclosed in the Japanese Utility Model First (unexamined) Publication (Jikkai) No. Showa 55-153212.
For providing accurate vehicular height control, it is essential that a vehicle height indicative signal generated by a vehicle height sensor accurately correspond to the actual height of the vehicular body. In order to make the vehicle height indicative signal value accurately correspond to the actual height, accurate alignment of the vehicle height sensor in mounting the sensor on the vehicle body becomes essential.
In the conventional process to adjust alignment of the vehicle height sensor in mounting the sensor on the vehicle body, a pivotal arm of a vehicle height sensor is fixed at a certain angular position, at which the sensor produces a vehicle height indicative signal indicative of the vehicular height coincident with a preset target vehicle height, by means of a pin. At this condition, the vehicle height sensor is fixed onto the vehicle body. Thereafter, a test load is applied to the vehicle body to adjust the vehicle height so that the height level of a suspension member, such as suspension link or suspension arm, becomes equal to the height level of the arm of the vehicle height sensor. Then, the sensor arm and the suspension member are rigidly connected for cooperation with each other. Thereafter, the shearing load is exerted on the pin to shear the pin to release the sensor arm from restriction. Also, the test load exerted on the vehicle body is released.
Such conventional process is requires additional parts, such as pin for fixing the sensor arm relative to the sensor body, and additional jig for applying the test load. Furthermore, the aforementioned process requires substantial attention to cause lowering of efficiency in adjusting alignment of the vehicle height sensor thus causes rising of the cost.